Gundam Wing: Zero Factor
by PhantomGP01
Summary: A sequel to the anime and manga series, taking place months after Endless Waltz. Everything was kept true to character and story, while the pace was altered slightly compared to the original series to keep the audience interested. New characters and suits


Opening Credits – _With "Just Communication (TV Version)" by TWO-MIX playing in the background_.

- A close up of Heero Yuy covering his face with his hand, the camera moving from his right to left.

- A close up of Wing Gundam Zero Custom's head from top to bottom.

- A split-second shot of Wing Gundam Zero Custom's entire head, then its entire form.

- Camera zooming away from Heero's face to show his form top form, wearing his dark green tank top and jeans.

- Camera continues to zoom out, showing Trowa Barton and Duo Maxwell on his right side behind him and Quatre Raberba Winner and Chang Wufei at his left.

- All wearing their natural clothes from Endless Waltz.

- Trowa looking to the right, his hands at his waist

- Duo looking forward with a grin

- Quatre looking forward with a smile

- Wufei looking to the left, arms crossed

- A split-second shot of Wing Gundam Zero's cockpit controls from two different angles.

- Camera continues to zoom out from the Gundam Pilots

- A split second of Wing Gundam Zero's orb targeting radar

- Background appears behind the Gundam Pilot, revealing them to be on a pavement in the park of a colony.

- A picture of a portion of the Moon, a colony, Earth, a shadow of another planet and the Sun.

- "Mobile Suit Gundam Wing" is displayed

- "Zero Factor" fades in underneath "Mobile Suit Gundam Wing"

- As the title disappears, Heero stands alone amongst rubble with a blaze in the background, still hiding his face with his hand.

- Duo appears to be serious as he looks to the side, his hands on his hip

- Hilde Schbeiker stands behind Duo, looking towards the other direction with a serious expression as well.

- She's wearing her purple turtleneck sweater and dark blue sweats

- A close-up picture of Duo smiling is seen in the background.

- Trowa is in his clown costume, frowning, arms crossed

- A close-up of Trowa looking to the side, wearing his normal set of clothes is seen in the background

- Quatre staring straight ahead with a serious expression with his usual attire

- A close-up of Quatre smiling in the background, holding onto his goggles, looking to the side

- Wufei in a martial arts stance, wearing his white Chinese attire

- A close up of Wufei appearing to be shouting towards the left, wearing his Preventers uniform

- Camera zooms back into Heero's face while Heero moves his hand away to reveal his determined expression

- Gundam Deathscythe Hell Custom leaping from the sky, spreading its wings menacingly as it strikes down with its beam scythe

- Gundam Heavyarms Custom firing its chest gatlings away before releasing its missiles

- Gundam Sandrock Custom pulling out its heat shotels and slashing in an X

- Altron Gundam Custom striking away a mobile suit with its beam trident and twirling it in the air before pointing its dragon fangs and firing it into an incoming flight-type mobile suit

- Relena in her casual wear, Mariemaia in her casual wear in a wheel chair being pushed by Lady Une, who was wearing her Preventers uniform

- All visiting a grave

- Relena looks at Mariemaia and smiles

- Zechs and Noin, back to back in the Preventers uniforms, arms crossed

- Close-up of Zechs and Noin in the background with both looking in opposite directions, hairs flowing

- New characters, Elen, Sehne, Cassandra and Nikolai all grouped together with mobile suits fighting in the background

- Sehne looking to the left, carrying a rifle at rest position with one hand, pointing towards the ground

- Cassandra carrying a similar rifle, pointed up in the air against her shoulder

- Smiling and leaning against Sehne

- Nikolai holding custom revolvers, pointing forward while crossing his arms, smirking

- Elen sitting on the ground before the other three, looking to the right with a blank face

- Holding a rifle with both hands next to her

- Howard in his Hawaiian clothes, grinning and giving a thumbs up

- Gundam Heavyarms Custom looking away towards all the destruction, fire among the rubble

- Gundam Deathscythe Hell Custom carrying its scythe on its shoulder, looking away at a space port

- Altron Gundam Custom looking to the right, holding a deactivated beam trident, rubble among the grass

- Gundam Sandrock Custom resting its heat shotels against the ground, destroyed mobile suits strewn about

- Maganac Corps mobile suits can be seen in the background

- A split second shot of a woman resembling Treize Khushrenada in white uniform, facing towards the left with a sad expression and a robotic looking figure behind her facing to the right

- Wing Gundam Zero Custom twirling through enemy fire

- Wing Zero stops, splitting its twin beam buster rifles in two, firing away at both sides as it spun

- Wing Zero takes heavy damage, though defeating the enemy and starts to drift towards the Earth

- A shot of all five Gundams standing together, each with its own pose

- Environment around them is an empty city that had been turned into a battleground.

End of opening credits – _End of song_.

_With the song "Eternity & Infinity in these Hands" by Yasou Uragami playing in the background_

_After Colony 195, five Gundams were sent to Earth at various locations from five different colonies to execute guerilla attacks towards the Alliance, a group with heavy militaristic power. It seemed the mission that the Gundams were supposed to follow, known as Operation Meteor, was to drop a colony towards Earth to wreak havoc and chaos. The Gundams were then supposed to come to Earth and seize control. The scientists who created the five Gundams disagreed with Operation Meteor and sent the Gundams towards Earth ahead of schedule. Their new target was OZ, who had masked their identity among the Alliance. Christmas Eve After Colony 195 marked the end of the war between Earth and the colonies, ushering a new era of peace with the birth of the Earth Sphere Unified Nation. Exactly one year later, weapons used during the war no longer existed in the Earth Sphere, but a new battle had given rise. The daughter of Treize Khushrenada, Mariemaia, backed by her grandfather, Dekim Barton, declared herself the rightful ruler of Earth. However, the Gundams once again defeated the evil and restored peace. Nevertheless, as long as humans exist, there will always be battles._

_End of song_.

In the darkness of a dimly lit room, a small green light illuminated next to a metal door, which was immediately followed by a beep. The metal door quickly slid open as the hydraulic mechanisms for the door let out a hiss, revealing a silhouette figure of a man behind the door. The man entered the room and walked towards a metal drafting table. On the table lay layers of detailed plans of mechanics of unidentifiable parts. The man shuffled through the plans slowly and carefully until he reached the bottom which lay three different drafts of Gundams.

The man released the plans in his hand back onto the table and walked towards a large tube located at one side of the dark room, halting in front of a console attached to the tube. He paused to watch the console before pressing a button. A metal hatch slid up on the tube, revealing a glass casing underneath. Inside, a strange, bubbly, light green liquid filled the area of the tube. Also inside was a boy that appeared to be in his late teens. Despite the fact that shadows rendered most of his features undistinguishable, he appeared to be in a deep sleep with his long, wild, black hair being the only signs of movement.

The man peered through the glass casing for a moment before turning away and stepping out of the room.

Gundam Wing: Zero Factor

Episode 1: Sorrowful Beginning

Flashback – _With "As Relena Peacecraft" by Yasou Uragami playing in the background_

Date: AC 197, April 08

In the former classroom within the Sanc Kingdom castle, there was a gathering of finely dressed people. They chatted and mingled with each other as they waited for the host to arrive. Among them were Lady Une, Mariemaia Khushrenada and Dorothy Catalonia. Round tables were placed around the room, holding food and drinks while a classical band played in the background.

Finally, Earth Sphere Unified Nation Representative Relena Darlian walked into the room, causing their chatting and mingling to lower to a murmur then to a halt while some greeted her. She wore an elegant, white dress with a blue tie at the back of her waist. She also wore white, silk gloves that ended past her elbows. She looked around with a smile then said, "Everyone, thank you so much for coming here today."

_End of song (0:39)_

Suddenly, a set of double doors flew open followed by nine men wearing camouflage clothes and carrying MP5A5 submachine guns. Among the shrieks of the guests, they shouted orders as they gathered them together.

Lady Une held Mariemaia close as Relena stepped forward from the crowd towards the invaders. Her expression were both determination and anger as she said, "Who are you people?!"

_With "Plot String & Marionette" by Yasou Uragami playing in the background_

"We, "Epyon De Telos," have occupied the Sanc Kingdom. Our demands are as follows: The right to bear arms, the release of our imprisoned comrades, and one third of the Earth Sphere Unified Nation budget as ransom. If these demands are not met within 24 hours, we will detonate a nuclear warhead," came the transmission all around the Earth Sphere.

In outer space near the moon, a lone, gray, high-speed shuttle carried one person as it directed its course towards Earth. Sally Po.

"The Sanc Kingdom castle was captured?!" exclaimed the medium-brown haired woman over the visual communications line as she sat in the cockpit of the shuttle, looking at a video screen of a Chinese teenager with long black hair slicked back neatly and held in a ponytail. Chang Wufei. She was about ready to stand. On the screen, Wufei did not at all look distressed by the matter. In place of his usual white, Chinese shirt, he wore a Preventers jacket.

"Yes," he responded calmly. His dark eyes gave Sally Po an unconcerned look. He then smirked and asked, "Shall we seize this chance to take over the world?"

"Yeah, real funny," responded Sally while she exhaled and sat back against the chair, closing her eyes for a moment. She opened her eyes and looked at Wufei again and asked, "So, how many of them are there?"

"Just twenty," responded Wufei calmly again over the video phone. "If we forget about the hostages, I can go finish this right now-"

"No!" exclaimed Sally, cutting Wufei off. She gave him an incredulous and distressed look as she leaned towards the video screen and continued, "That's not acceptable! Think of another way."

Wufei didn't flinch at the response to his statement. Instead, he replied, "Alright… Then, can you call for backup?"

"How many do you need?" asked Sally calmly but urgently, as she, yet again, leaned back against the chair. "I can get two hundred people together within twenty hours."

"No," said Wufei in response. "By then the Sanc Kingdom will be a mushroom cloud,"

"Then I'll get a hundred in eighteen hours!" exclaimed Sally hurriedly. She knew time was a factor and that it was essential to have a plan of action immediately.

"We hardly need that many," replied Wufei as he closed his eyes as if offended. He had thought that of all the people, Sally would already know whom they needed and could rely on. But, as he thought for a moment, he knew with the pressure they were in, she may have been thinking rashly. He opened his eyes, looking at her and said, "Five, including myself, will be enough."

"Five?" repeated Sally questioningly. She thought about whom the five Wufei referred to while she continued, "Only five people?"

"I'll tell you where to find them."

_End of song (1:06)_

_With "Requiem, Softly" by Yasou Uragami playing in the background_

Location: L-2 Colony, C058312

Time Left: 17:54:07

Within the colony lay a large junkyard. Joints, plating and mechanisms of mobile suits can be found lying around in piles mixed along with other junk. A quaint little building sat not too far from the entrance. It doubled as the office and living (and sleeping) quarters. Inside, a short haired teenage girl by the name of Hilde Schbeiker was reading through some paperwork when Sally came and visited.

"He's not here," said Hilde as she stood and looked at Sally. Her expression had shown a sign of sadness. In fact, she felt sad that Duo seemed so restless at times, leading up to his disappearances. She forced a friendly smile as she continued, "He wandered off again. He won't be back for a while."

Just outside the colony, Duo Maxwell sat on an outer plating wearing a teal space suit. His blue eyes scanned the stars as he smiled contently. This was one of the simple things he enjoyed. Not many people stop and relax to look at the beauty of the stars and outer space anymore. Most people were so busy with the tasks in their lives that they no longer have the time for such things.

"I thought you'd be here," came Sally's voice from one side, causing him to whip his head instantly towards her direction. At first, his smile had disappeared, with the emotion of caution and curiosity now in its place. But once he had recognized her, he smiled welcomingly.

"Hey, long time no see!" he exclaimed cheerfully.

Sally returned the smile as she approached Duo in her own space suit then knelt partially to keep from floating off into outer space. "I have a job for you."

"Heh," he said as he looked back towards the stars, still smiling. After all the battles he had gone through, he, if he could, would avoid any unnecessary battles as much as possible. "Not if it's going to be a pain."

"You'll…" she trailed off for a moment as she thought of what she should say. "Like the reward."

Location: L-4 Colony, N15206

Time Left: 15:48:38

Within the office of the Winner grounds, Quatre Raberba Winner sat behind a large desk covered with stacks of papers. Unlike his usual tan slacks, white button up shirt and casual gray vest, he wore light gray pants, formal maroon vest, a tie and garters around his arms. While looking over a document, the papers on his desk suddenly fluttered, threatening to fly around and make a mess from the neat piles as the door opened.

"Excuse me, could you close the door? It's taken me three days just to read these files!" said Quatre as he quickly placed his hand on the stack of papers to his right, not looking up towards the Preventers uniformed person who had opened the door and entered the office.

"Got a lot of work?" asked a familiar voice, causing Quatre to look up in surprise.

"W-Wufei…!" he exclaimed as he quickly stood up from his chair, slamming the document onto the desk and causing some of the papers to shuffle slightly. His expression still displayed surprise.

"Something's happened. I was going to ask you for help," explained the young Preventers officer rather calmly with a slight smirk.

Still bewildered by the sudden visit, Quatre began to ask, "Something's-?"

"But I won't force you. And… I have no time for persuasion," interrupted Wufei quickly, closing his eyes as he crossed his arms, then smirked and looked at Quatre again.

"You need me?!" asked Quatre, smiling at the sudden thought.

"You more than anyone," responded Wufei, trailing off slightly.

"I'll go! I'll do anything!" exclaimed Quatre in response, full of eagerness. He looked at the papers and waved his hands over them, saying, "I was just thinking that this isn't really me."

As a few minutes passed by, the door quickly opened up with a well-groomed and well-dressed man with glasses coming in, carrying another stack of papers. "Master Quatre, here are the latest accounts."

He was greeted by an empty office with a stack of papers rustling and moving around on the table from the sudden movement of pressure from the door. "Master Quatre…?"

_End of song_

_With "At Circus Tent" by Unknown Artist playing in the background_

Location: Kiev, Ukraine

Time Left: 10:02:26

At the outskirts of the city, there were tons of sounds that could be heard, from lions roaring to elephants blowing their noises to families having fun. The circus had come to town and it was truly a joyful event. Clowns and performers were found all around among the crowd, showing all forms of entertainment, to the enjoyment of the audience, for all ages.

"It's almost time for Trowa's act!" shouted Catherine Bloom, a brunette knife throwing performer, rather frustrated at the sight she saw after peeking through curtains at the back of one of the tents. She walked towards Trowa Barton whom wore his performer's costume, and faced both Quatre and Wufei. "Pay attention!"

"All right," said Trowa Barton in his usually calm tone, trailing off slightly while ignoring Catherine's shouts. "Let's go."

"T-Trowa!" stuttered Catherine upon hearing him, finally reaching the three.

Quatre looked towards Catherine nervously, while Wufei turned his head towards her, held his left hand to his chest and bowed, saying, "And thank you for that unpalatable soup."

"Hey!" shouted Catherine, having placed her hands on her hips. "If anything happens to Trowa, I'll feed you that soup again!"

Quatre looked at both Trowa and Wufei with a serious expression, urgently saying, "Only ten hours to their deadline. Let's hurry."

Without another word, the three Gundam Pilots began to walk towards the exit of the circus. Wufei looked at Trowa and asked, "Are you sure about this?"

Trowa didn't return the gaze as he continued walking and responded, "Don't worry."

He finally looked at Wufei and said, "She's only my guardian."

_End of song (0:37)_

Location: Undisclosed, within Sanc Kingdom

Time Left: 02:47:12

"The basement of this pool connects to that of the Sanc Kingdom castle," said Quatre as he pointed at a large map that nearly covered the whole surface of the table that he and Wufei sat at. Both were now wearing Preventers jackets as the studied the map.

"Isn't that where he hid the Wing Gundam once?" asked Wufei curiously as he continued looking at the map where Quatre pointed.

"Yes," responded Quatre.

Sally stepped into the room, quietly closing the door behind her. Her expression displayed concern as she said, "I couldn't find Heero anywhere."

Quatre stood up, smiled, and chuckled while he said, "Oh, Heero wouldn't sit still at a time like this…"

"Huh?" asked Sally, while she walked towards the table. Wufei closed his eyes for a moment as he responded, "He's already here."

At that moment, the door had opened and closed quietly with Heero Yuy entering, also in a Preventers jacket. "Let's hear it."

Quatre nodded in response and said, "Duo and Trowa are surveying the castle interior."

Heero walked across the room and sat at the table across Quatre, his blank expression remaining unchanged. He pulled out small device out of one of his jacket pockets and said, "I've made a little toy. It should come in useful."

He pressed the button on the device with his index finger as he placed the device on the table, causing the device to emit a voice that said, "Point D here. No problems."

"A voice coder," said Quatre happily.

"I see," said Wufei, showing no amusement. "It'll answer for the guards that we take out."

"Perfect. Thanks!" exclaimed Quatre.

The door quickly opened again, letting both Duo and Trowa in. They, too, were wearing Preventers jackets. Duo exclaimed, "Wow. That castle's been turned into a fortress! Video cameras installed everywhere, armed soldiers keeping watch in one hour shifts-"

"The problem is; we don't know where they're keeping the hostages," interrupted Trowa, merely shifting his gaze as he kept a blank expression as well. "We'll have to give up unless we come driving tanks."

"Nope," responded Quatre as he looked at Trowa and Duo with a cheerful smile. "Just the one mobile suit."

"A mobile suit...?" asked Heero with surprise hidden in his tone of voice.

"It's a fake, but we made it look like Wing Zero," replied Wufei in his usual almost sarcastic tone.

Duo looked at Wufei with a surprised expression. "Fake?"

"Yes," answered Sally, smiling in confidence that the plan will work. "All it can do is walk."

Duo, who was still unsure about the plan, put his hands at the back of his head, leaning back slightly. "Hey, you sure that's gonna work?"

"We'll prioritize human life in this mission," replied Quatre, waving gestures with his hand as he explained. "There will be no casualties. Of course, we won't let them use the nuke either."

"I have no objections," said Heero, his eyes now focused on Quatre. "But is that possible if we don't use force?"

_With "Mission Accomplished" by Yasou Uragami playing in the background_

"Just listen to me," responded Quatre quickly, his expression serious. He turned his head towards Trowa as he continued, "First, Trowa gets into the monitor room and sends a dummy image to the monitor screens. It's dangerous, but only you can do it."

"I don't mind," answered Trowa calmly. "I'm good with tight ropes."

"Meanwhile, Wufei and Sally take the ransom money over," continued Quatre.

"And I get killed by Duo, who's pretending to be a berserk soldier," added Sally, still smiling with confidence.

Duo smiled in understanding and stood in attention and interest with the plan. He exclaimed, "Sure, that'll cause a riot!"

"The timing will be crucial," interjected Quatre, still wearing a serious expression. He looked at Wufei as he said, "Wufei must get away."

Wufei looked at Quatre in return with a bored expression, saying, "I know that."

"Want me to use real bullets?" joked Duo towards Wufei, winking.

"Hmph," smiled Wufei daringly at Duo. "I might end up killing you first."

"Wufei will remain in the castle and meet me as I go through the basement," continued Quatre, causing everyone to return their attention on him. "We'll wait in the underground shelter. Duo will be confined as a rebel, so we'll hope that Relena and the others will be there too."

"And if not?" asked Heero calmly, ever the perfectionist when it comes to tactics and strategies.

"That's why we've prepared the fake Wing Zero," responded Quatre, looking at Heero. "You'll pilot it and say you've come to bring them under control. When they hear that, they'll run to the nuclear shelter."

"They might not take the hostages to the shelter," added Wufei.

"Then we can lock them up in the shelter and save the hostages at our leisure," replied Quatre.

_End of song_

"Okay," said Trowa as everyone stood up and made their way to the door.

"Perfect!" exclaimed Duo, giving a thumbs up and a wink to Quatre.

Quatre chuckled and smiled. As they opened the large doors, he said, "Alright, let's go!"

Heero, being the first to run out, exclaimed, "Mission commenced!"

Heero sat in the cockpit of the fake Wing Zero, pressing a few buttons. The cockpit resembled more that of a Leo's than the Wing Zero's.

End of Flashback

In the shadows of a large room, the silhouette of a young woman could be seen sitting on a chair between a large desk and a large window. The moon shone through, making it harder to see the features of the young woman. Only a sparkle of gold and a reflection of white of her attire had been partially shown along with locks of brunette hair. Standing before her was a man in a black button-up, long-sleeve shirt with a red collar. The front tips of the collar were adorned in a silver and elegant design. A silver emblem was patched to the left shoulder of his shirt. He also wore light gray gloves and pants with black boots that ended over his knees. The shadows hid the rest of his features including his face.

The young woman continued to sit on her chair, resting back and watched a screen on her desk show the feat that the Gundam Pilots had completed to save Relena and the others from the terrorists during her birthday party, while the uniformed man stood attentively straight and rigid as he faced her.

"Hm. Clever," she finally said as she held a remote up to the screen and shut it off. She put the remote back onto her chair's side pocket and looked at the soldier before her. She crossed her legs and put her hands together under her chin before asking, "And this occurred months ago?"

"Yes ma'am," responded the soldier, not moving a muscle.

"And what of Gundam 05?"

"We still have yet to find its remains," he responded again. He trailed off for a moment as he gathered his thoughts on what to say next, and then said, "Some of our analysts believe it was destroyed in the CHN point of the Asia area where it was last seen. Though, we have been unable to confirm this. Our search has been greatly hindered due to the magnitude of the area still yet to be searched."

"Find out quickly," she said sharply, having seemed to have lost her patience. She paused for a moment to calm herself, then waved her hand to him dismissingly as she said, "I want this loose end resolved immediately."

"Ma'am," said the soldier as he quickly saluted and walked out the room. In the darkness behind where the soldier had stood, two dimly glowing red eyes illuminated.

"You mustn't let grudges get in the way of our goal," said a robotic, yet familiar voice coming from the direction of the eyes. The voice sounded full of confidence as if the voice was talking down to the young woman. The voice continued, "I don't need to remind you that we have no room for mistakes especially when we're near to completion and now that they're Preventers."

For a moment, she didn't respond as she unfolded her legs and picked up the remote, resting it under her hand on the arm rest. She pressed a button on the remote, causing the screen to flicker to life and show technicians working busily on a mobile suit. Although much of its armoring was still missing, it could clearly be seen as a Gundam, standing proudly waiting to be completed and piloted. She finally said, "I'm aware of that."

"Good," said the voice. In the shadows, there came a quiet whirring and a light clank to the ground as the figure made its way out of the room.

The young woman waited until the figure had finally left the room before she leaned over and grabbed a portrait. She leaned back on her chair again as she looked at the man in the picture. Although the man's face was hidden by the shadows, he wore a blue uniform reminiscent of the ones the commanders in the Alliance wore, although more elegant with the top half of his uniform unbuttoned and neatly folded evenly against his chest, showing the white of his uniform. Like the soldier that stood before the young woman earlier, he also wore the same attire for his pants, gloves and boots, though his pants and gloves were white. On his left hip, he carried a rapier while on his left shoulder; he wore a black half-cape held up around his neck by a silver cord. The cape was moved back as the picture showed him waving his hand.

The young woman rubbed the surface of the portrait gently as she said, "Your death will not be in vain."

_With "Dangerous Shining for the Cause of Purity" by Yasou Uragami playing in the background_

Location: L5 Colony, A-85462

A soothing breeze swept across a field of grass stretched out for miles on a bright and "sunny" day. Sally Po, wearing her Preventers uniform stood among the grass field, looking up at the top of a hill with a smile. On top of a hill stood a lone building of Chinese design, although new, appeared it had been there for many years. Two gold double-headed dragon statues stood proudly at both sides of the entrance, appearing to guard the place.

Sally looked up briefly to see artificial sky and clouds circling around the center of the donut-shaped colony. On either side were the rest of the colony's structures, sprawled out at the outer edge of the donut-shaped. It was as if an entire city was encased in a cylinder. This was the reason she was able to look almost clear across the other side of the city by simply looking up. Of course, the colonies were designed this way, the most suitable force of gravity being provided in that area while getting closer to the center of the donut resulted in less gravity.

She finally looked forward again and walked towards the building. As she drew near, she could hear a group of people shouting, "hyah!" in unison while a familiar voice shouted for them to continue their training. As she entered the building, it had become apparent that the building was a dojo with students practicing their martial arts together. She saw that Wufei stood at the front of the class, facing the students, although still wearing his Preventers uniform without the jacket.

"Move with justice and integrity!" shouted Wufei as he watched the students' movements. He took notice of Sally standing near his jacket and watching quietly. He nodded his head to her in acknowledgement, and then shouted to the class, "With these, your fights will be meaningless!"

He turned to one of the other clan masters, bowing and saying, "I will depart now, Master Wu. My job calls. I will entrust these students and the dojo to you."

Master Wu bowed back in return, responding, "Thank you, Master Wufei. I shall guide them with justice and integrity."

"Please do," said Wufei before turning away and walking towards Sally. As he reached Sally, Sally handed him his jacket and said, "Well, well. It seems you've become quite the teacher, Wufei. Are you sure you want to continue working as a full time Preventers officer? It seems it's difficult enough to own a dojo and reviving the Long clan to its greatness."

"It's true that my obligations here are as important," said Wufei as he put on the jacket. Then he said, "But what I do within the Preventers is as of equal important. Besides, I'm leaving the dojo in good hands."

"Well, then, let's go," said Sally as they made their way out of the dojo.

At a park in the center of town within the Sanc Kingdom, there was a flurry of activities from clowns, to rides, to entertainment. One particular act was of Trowa and Catherine. Catherine, wearing her lime green dress, balanced herself with one hand on the tip of an elephant's nose while Trowa wore his clown-like costume and half a clown's face mask, walking on a tightrope while appearing to balance himself. Suddenly, the elephant threw Catherine in the air, allowing her to flip around to land on the elephant's trunk lightly with her toes before the elephant flung her harder into the air in which she caught a trapeze and swung around before letting go and flying into the air in a flip. Trowa quickly flipped off the tight rope and landed on another tight rope, holding out his arms in which Catherine landed on, unharmed. The crowd cheered loudly as both Catherine and Trowa each held out an arm in the air and bowed graciously.

Among the cheering crowd were Quatre and the Maganac Corps. The Maganac Corps cheered wildly along with the crowd, some jumping on their stands, while Quatre simply stood and smiled, clapping his hands. He wore his usual attire underneath his Preventers jacket, though his goggles were no were to be seen.

As time passed, Trowa stepped out of the big tent, wearing his normal set of clothes. His sullen expression never changed as he took notice of Quatre waiting outside. The Maganac Corps were spread out among the bazaar, enjoying themselves as they talked to each other about the interesting events that lay before them.

"That was a fantastic performance like always, Trowa," complimented Quatre as Trowa approached him.

"Thanks," replied Trowa, looking towards the Maganac Corps members blankly before looking back at Quatre. "Did you and the others want to have dinner with us?"

"We'd love to!" answered Quatre happily with a smile.

_End of song_

Location: L-2 Colony, C058312

At the office of the large junkyard, Duo and Hilde walked in through the entrance after an entire day's work. Hilde smiled as Duo walked to the nearest couch and plopped down, spreading his arms over the top at both sides of him. Resting his head back and closing his eyes, he exclaimed, "Whew! I didn't know there were so many pieces scattered about! It's practically been a year and we still haven't managed to grab everything!"

Hilde laughed as she went to the refrigerator and grabbed two soda cans. With both cans in her hands, she walked back to Duo and placed one of the sodas on his forehead, causing him to open his eyes and smile, balancing the soda. She giggled and sat on the couch next to him, opening her soda can and took a sip with both hands, saying, "But it's important to retrieve those pieces. You don't want someone building a Gundam with your Gundam's parts and pieces, after all."

Duo grabbed the soda on his forehead and sat up, opening the can. He chuckled and drank from his soda, saying, "You got that right. I wouldn't want that to happen to my old buddy. There'd be hell to pay."

"Well, it's a good thing you accepted to be a part-time Preventers officer," said Hilde, smiling to Duo before taking another sip. "It was nice of Miss Une to give you a position with the crew in charge of searching and retrieving all the pieces of the Gundams. And it was smart of you to suggest for all the parts and pieces to be brought here."

Duo chuckled and shook his head before taking another sip from his soda. "Nah, I figured that everyone else was too busy. Wufei going full time Preventer ever since the Mariemaia incident, of course, I didn't expect him to open up a dojo to rebuild the Long Clan.

"Then there's Quatre hard at work helping Relena with the constant maintenance of peace everywhere, while being a Preventers officer that's on-call," continued Duo. He smirked as he bowed his head slightly, closing his eyes. "I guess there's still some fight in all of us. Trowa's also on call and performing at the circus."

"What about Heero?" asked Hilde, watching him.

"I'm not sure. Last time I checked, he said something about trying out college. Of course, he's also on call," answered Duo as he opened his eyes and looked at Hilde, smiling. He chuckled again, saying, "Or did you mean helping keep an eye out? It's hard to say. He usually shows up when he's needed, so you never know."

"I know his heart's in the right place, but he's pretty crazy, reckless and weird sometimes, you know?" added Duo as he winked, holding up his soda can. Both of them laughed.

Intermission

Gundam Wing: Zero Factor

"There he is!" whispered a girl to her circle of girlfriends as they congregated in the shade of a tree, causing them to stare at who happened to be none other than Heero Yuy. Although they were close enough for him to hear, he refrained from looking their way, keeping his blank face towards the direction he was going, staring straight ahead with determination in his eyes. He was wearing a white button up collared shirt and black slacks. He also carried a backpack, his left hand holding the straps of the bag over his left shoulder. Despite his attempt at ignorance, he overheard one of the other girls whisper, "Is that him?"

Another girl answered with a "yes" as he walked by them. He clutched his backpack's strap tightly, looking towards the cement sidewalk he walked on, before closing his eyes. As he walked further away, he heard another girl exclaim, "He's cute!"

"He was a Gundam Pilot?" asked another girl among her friends, causing his eyelids to twitch once. "That's hot!"

Walking a little ways further towards a large white building, he opened his eyes and looked forward. He took note of the group of guys congregated near the entrance, some carrying books and backpacks. Of course, they were staring back at him as well, though their expressions were not very pleasant or welcoming. Of course, they weren't within earshot, not that it would have mattered if he wanted to know what they were saying. He didn't care to know at this point, simply staring past them towards the entrance of the building.

"Look at the new kid," spoke one of the boys leaning against the building wall. He frowned at Heero, continuing, "The girls are all over him."

"There's a rumor going around that he was a Gundam Pilot," said another boy leaning against the wall as well, causing the others to look at him for a moment in surprise. He had his arms crossed and eyes closed, head bowed, smirking.

"Whoa..." quietly exclaimed another boy squatting on the grass as most of them looked back at Heero with an awed expressions. There was no doubt that they were afraid to approach Heero at this point, despite some having reservations regarding Gundam Pilots.

"Then he's hardcore..." trailed off another boy. "That's why he looks like that..."

They all went silent, though their expressions were easily read as awe or displeasure, as Heero got closer. The silence was awkward, though Heero kept walking, passing by them before walking towards the door entrance, pushing it aside and walking through.

Heero proceeded up the stairs to the third floor, reaching for keys in his pocket as he grew closer towards the door marked, "3C." Producing the keys from his pocket, he released the backpack strap with his other hand and grabbed hold of the doorknob. He brought the key to the keyhole and turned it before turning the doorknob. Retrieving the key from the keyhole, he pushed the door forward and proceeded inside, closing the door behind him afterwards.

The dorm room wasn't too big, but it was spacious enough, having a small kitchen as well as a living and dining space made for someone living alone. To his left were the coat closet, bathroom and bedroom.

He removed his shoes and set them aside, then placed the backpack next to them. He then walked into his bedroom and pressed the button of the monitor on the desk of his room. Thanks to Preventers backing, he was provided with furnishing and other form of necessary equipment and needs. As the monitor lit up to life, he closed the blinds, causing the room to be engulfed in darkness if it wasn't for the light emitted by the monitor. He sat down on the chair and began typing away on the keyboard and moving the mouse around. The window changed to the desktop as he logged on, displaying all kinds of windows. One displayed of an oscilloscope while another displayed an endless amount of code. He grabbed hold of the studio headphone connected to the computer and put it over his ears, the sound of Preventers officers reporting all kinds of activity being heard, matching the movements of the oscilloscope. He grabbed hold of the mouse again and opened a window and logged into an encrypted e-mail database. He clicked away at the mouse for a moment until he stopped the cursor on an e-mail that read indicated that it was from Preventer Spectre.

"Huh? Duo?" he asked loudly, though no one was around to hear him. He double-clicked on the e-mail, causing the window to pop up and expand to full screen. Duo's smiling face appeared on the screen, wearing his usual attire of black leather jacket and red track shirt underneath. He also was wearing his Preventers jacket, making anyone wonder how he manages to stay cool.

"What's up, Heero?" was the first thing Duo said cheerfully. While giving a thumbs up, he sarcastically said, "I was just wondering how you're doing, buddy. I'm fine, thank you."

"Idiot," whispered Heero, his expression changing to that of annoyance for a moment. Of course, he knew Duo had more to say.

"I hope college hasn't softened you up. I found something and I thought you'd be interested to check it out. Bye now," said Duo with a smile and wave. He appeared to be ready to end the transmission before suddenly saying, "Oh, and P.S.; don't forget that Relena's stopping by the colonies before heading to Mars. Why don't you go and see her? Bring flowers!"

The window disappeared, bringing back the original appearance of the desktop and windows. In Duo's e-mail, there were attached documents in encrypted format. Heero double-clicked on them, running a decrypting program he developed to see the contents. As the attachments were decrypted, it's contents, pictures with information, popped up. While he looked threw them, he narrowed his eyes for a moment as he said, "Hn… Relena…"

_With "Inside a Girl's Heart" by Yasou Uragami playing in the background_

Not far from the front entrance of the Preventers public headquarters in Belgium, the wreckage of the Wing Gundam Zero kneeling profoundly for everyone to view. It had been decided, in memory of the wars that had occurred over the past years in the name of peace, that the Gundam be erected as a monument. Mechanics, mostly consisted of Howard's technicians, had reassembled its remaining salvageable limbs and parts. They did not repair the Gundam, leaving it in its severely damaged state as a message to the public of what it took to achieve peace. It knelt silently with its head looking towards the ground. Due to the damages the Altron and Serpents had inflicted, it was in poor shape. Over half of its face plating had been melted off with the mechanisms in its left side completely bare for people to see. Its left eye was missing, though it no longer mattered for its forehead cameras were either melted or gone. The gold "antennas" were in one piece but badly beat up with one side no longer coming to a point. Instead, it dared to curve and come close to the shape of a spiral. Its chest armor was no longer around with where the green orb that held its orbital sensors use to be was now replaced with open space that lead to the outer surface of the cockpit and its ventilation shafts for its engines. Its left arm was completely missing while its right arm lost every armor except for the final layer of armor around its forearm. Its right leg was missing from the knee, down while its left knee's mechanisms was bare to the public eye. Although the two smaller wings out of the four wings were shredded, revealing most of their internal mechanics, the two larger wings were nearly completely intact (save for the dents) as they rested proudly on the Gundam's back, supporting it up.

Among the tourists visiting the monument and other people who were simply passing by, a young girl in a wheelchair with short, red hair studied every detail of Wing Zero's battle scars with her blue eyes. Almost a year ago, she was involved in Wing Zero's destruction in an attempt to rule the world nation. Now, she was simply Mariemaia Khushrenada, daughter of Treize Khushrenada. Despite the descending temperature, she sat on her wheelchair comfortably in her oversized, lemon-colored sweater and orange, suit-type jacket. Holding the handles of her wheelchair was none other than Vice Foreign Minister Relena Darlian, herself. Relena wore her old maroon sweatshirt that at the age of fifteen was large enough to cover her body down to her knees. Now, it no longer looked too large on her, fitting around her loosely. Her dirty blonde hair were braided and tied together like she usually had it casually.

"Does your flight leave tonight, Miss Relena?" asked Mariemaia without looking back at her. She simply continued studying Wing Zero.

"Yes," replied Relena as she looked down at Mariemaia. She lifted her left arm, looking at her watch, and then said, "In about four hours."

"You work too hard, Miss Relena," said Mariemaia as she bowed her head and smiled. She then said, "You should stop and rest, or you will exhaust yourself."

"I'll rest in the shuttle," said Relena as she smiled for a moment, her thoughts elsewhere. She looked up into the stars and said, "Besides, I have an angel watching over me. I know I can count on him."

Mariemaia looked up at Relena, turning a little, studying her face in wonderment. She could see the softness in Relena's eyes as she obviously thought of someone far away. Someone that was important to her. Mariemaia looked forward again, closing her eyes and smiling in understanding, "Is that so? I suppose you're right."

_End of song_

_With "I Don't Like Fairy Tales" by Yasou Uragami in the background_

"It's hard to believe that it's been seven months since the last major event happened," said Dorothy Catalonia as she sat on a chair, drinking coffee within Lady Une's Preventers office. She wore a beige turtleneck and navy kakis. She also wore red beaded necklaces and a black head band over her blonde hair. She took another drink of her coffee before continuing, "Of course, there were a few incidents like at Relena's last birthday party. It was a good that the Gundam Pilots intervened."

"Yes, it was good of them," responded Lady Une as she stared out her window towards the Wing Zero monument. Of course, she was particularly watching Mariemaia and Relena, smiling a bit. She, of course, was in her full Preventers' uniform, being head of the organization.

Dorothy took another sip of her coffee and looked up at Lady Une from behind. She waited for a moment longer for a response before taking note that Lady Une was staring down towards the Wing Zero monument. She took another sip of her coffee and said, "So, Relena's flight for Mars is tonight?"

"In less than four hours," replied Lady Une as she turned around to face Dorothy. She took a seat on her chair behind her desk and pressed on a random key on the keyboard of her computer to bring the monitor to life. "Noin will be meeting with her at the colonies as an escort to Mars."

"So they'll finally reunite," said Dorothy, taking another sip from her coffee. "Milliardo… No. Zechs and Noin have accomplished quite a lot, establishing the Preventers in Mars as well as greatly helping the development of the Terraforming project."

"We mustn't forget your own accomplishments, Dorothy," said Lady Une, typing a little bit on her keyboard before looking up at Dorothy. "You've helped the Preventers by seeking volunteers throughout the world with our task of preserving the peace. You have my thanks."

Dorothy smiled and said, "No need thanking me. I'm merely helping Miss Relena realize her dream of a better world. After all, it's what we all hope for in our hearts."

"I'm sorry you were left behind," stated Noin within a video transmission somewhat filled with static. She was wearing her space suit, apparently within a shuttle. She smiled as she continued, "I'm sure she would have loved to see you sooner. It's been a while, afterall, Zechs."

Zechs sat within the driver side of a car of what appeared to be a jet black BMW 750i as he looked at a screen at the center of the dash. He was wearing his full Preventers uniform, though missing a tie. In his usual deep voice, he said, "I'll be fine. She'll be with better company on the way here anyways."

Noin chuckled and bowed her head slightly as she closed her eyes and smiled for a moment. She looked back at Zechs with a smile and said, "Why don't you just say you miss her already."

"I'll see her soon enough," responded Zechs. He grabbed hold of the clipboard and paperwork sitting on the leather passenger seat of the car, then said, "Now, I've got to tend to business. I'm nearing the appointment. Bring her here safely, Noin."

"You have my word, Zechs," answered Noin, motioning to deactivate the transmission on her side. But, before she could press the button, he interrupted.

"Oh, Noin," he said.

Noin paused her action, retracting her finger back a little as she looked back at Zechs, saying, "Yes, Zechs? What is it?"

"If you see him, make sure to tell him to show up more. Tell him her brother said so."

Noin smiled and said, "I understand."

Once Noin ended the transmission, Zechs got out of the car, holding the clipboard and paperwork with his left hand. He looked on towards the entrance of a construction mobile suit factory across the street. The noises of building machinery could be heard within.

Overhead, a giant dome encompassed the area for miles, providing the adequate amount of oxygen and gravity as well as the proper weather to help the growth of trees and grass.

_End of song_

Within the construction mobile suit factory in the Martian terraforming colony, there was an array of activity. Workers bustled around busily, some directing orders while others transported or piloted the mobile suits. Being that made for construction; these mobile suits were smaller than a Leo, having no encasing armor for the pilot. It simply had an open cockpit. They were commonly used in outer areas such as in outer space to work on functions located at the exterior of colonies. Their ambidextrous designs enabled them to do actions that normal gloved fingers couldn't do due to environmental conditions.

Near the entrance of the factory were a group of people, looking around and taking pictures. They were apparently tourists.

"Welcome to Manipulative Order Build and Industrial Labor Manufacturing Unlimited," said a young woman cheerfully as she stood before them. She was dressed in a colorful uniform of blue, white and light green with a gold patch on her left shoulder with the company logo. She brushed aside strands of blonde hair off her face as she glanced around at the crowd with her green eyes and cheerily continued speaking. "My name is Miyu Anders and I will be your guide in this tour for today! I am very please to meet all of you!"  
She bowed respectfully to them, then turned around and continued with the tour. Within the crowd of sightseers, a brown haired girl blankly looked around, studying and observing her surroundings thoroughly. She watched a jeep pass by, studying its driver and passengers before looking elsewhere, her hazel eyes scrutinizing anything and everything they gazed upon. She didn't look any different from the other sightseers, wearing a school uniform of black-collared, white sailor shirt that ends just where her black, knee-length skirt begins. A red scarf tie wrapped around underneath her collar completed her ensemble. With her blank expression, people simply saw her as a sullen girl who had just finished school for the day and was attending the tour for her research paper.

A girl with long, black hair and a similar school uniform, but without the jacket, walked with two boys along outside the wall of the factory. On the girl's back were a red backpack with beads and other forms of decorations hanging from the zippers. One boy had a short, wild, red hair and blue eyes. The other had short, well-groomed, brunette hair and blue eyes. He carried a backpack. They both wore black slacks and white buttoned up, collar shirts. One of them wore a black jacket with a collar that remained straight up around the neck. They were all of the same height.

"Hah! I almost feel sorry for Elen having to go through that stupid tour. I'm glad I didn't end up with it," exclaimed the red haired boy. A smirk crossed his face confidently as he watched the very same jeep Elen saw leave the factory grounds.

"Shut up, Nikolai, and help us," commanded the other boy as he casually surveyed the wall, his hands in his pockets. Without pausing from his search or looking elsewhere, he continued, "She was the youngest looking one out of us and the only one who was willing to do it."

"And don't forget she's our lookout," added the girl as she casually surveyed the wall as well then stopped and pointed at a small break between the spiraling barbed wires on top of the wall. "There."

"Cassandra's right," said the brunette boy as he approached the girl and looked towards where she was pointing. He nodded to her and walked towards the break, positioning himself next to the wall, facing it to look for any way to scale it. "What she's doing is as important as what we're doing on this mission."

"Sure," said Nikolai sarcastically as he rested his hands on the back of his head as he walked up next to the

brunette boy and began to survey the wall. "I don't see listening to an over hyperactive woman talk away as something important to our "mission." It's not like we'll be spotted. We're too good for that."

The brunette boy looked towards Cassandra and motioned for her, then held his hands together, kneeling on one knee. He wanted her to run and jump onto his hands with one foot so he could launch her into the air. All the while, he continued speaking, "You should thank her. If she had not volunteered, you would have taken her place."

Nikolai watched Cassandra start running, picking up speed. He immediately placed his hands next to the brunette boy's, helping launch Cassandra higher into the air.

By now, the tour guide had brought them nearly everywhere within the outside grounds of the factory. Although many of the hangars had their doors open for them to see inside, they had not entered any of them yet until now. All this time, she had been talking about the history of the company and their beneficial involvements in many types of equipment and machines as well as their construction mobile suits.

"Now that we have all that out of the way, it's time for the fun stuff!" she exclaimed cheerfully to the group as she stopped to face them for a moment with a big smile. She quickly turned around and headed towards an open hangar.

Elen followed along with the rest of the group and watched a construction mobile suit walk out of the hangar as they entered. Two workers passed by the group, smiling and staring at the tour guide and Elen, liking what they saw. Elen felt their gaze upon her and gave them a blank stare in return then looked around the hangar, taking in everything she saw, while Miyu, the tour guide, smiled back at them cheerfully. Inside, many technicians and mechanics busily worked on dozens of construction mobile suits, tuning, upgrading and repairing them. Elen hardly paid attention to Miyu as she began to talk about the machinery and the processes it took to create the construction mobile suits as she quietly watched the technicians and mechanics work away.

_With "Mobile Doll's Eyes" by Yasou Uragami playing in the background_

"We're in, Lone Wolf," said a voice in her earpiece not only concealed by her shoulder length hair, but its sheer size made it near impossible to notice. Immediately afterwards, she saw three figures scrambling across the farthest wall in the shadows, unseen by anyone else but her. Casually, she shifted her gaze to another mobile suit, whispering, "I understand and confirm."

The brunette boy let his right hand drop to his side, having held the device he used to communicate with Elen, and looked at Nikolai, but before he could say anything, Nikolai interrupted and said, "I know. I know. This is one of the reasons she's out there as the lookout while we're over here, sneaking around in the dark, right?"

"That's right," replied the brunette boy as he pulled out a black Colt .45 from underneath his shirt and produced a magazine from his left pocket to put into the gun. Nikolai pulled out a silver 50 caliber handgun from underneath his shirt and moved towards Cassandra who had removed her backpack and was at the current process of opening it. Inside were an MP5 and another silver 50 caliber handgun with all kinds of gadgets, such as a scope, silencer and laser sight, attached to it. Cassandra placed a hand into the backpack, producing another set of attachments and gave them to Nikolai. Nikolai attached them to his revolver and pulled hollow point bullets out of his pocket and placed them in the chamber. He then took hold of the other revolver, placing the hollow point bullets into its chamber as well before flipping them around his fingers skillfully with a smirk. Cassandra grabbed the MP5 and inserted a magazine for it. She hit the automatic with the palm of her hand, causing the first bullet to click in place in the chamber. She placed the weapon on the ground and pulled a thick, gray disc out and placed it onto a nearby wall magnetically. She pressed a combination of places on the disc, causing it to beep and flash a small, green light. She returned to her backpack and zipped it up.

Cassandra carried it on one shoulder and held the MP5 loosely as she and Nikolai quietly moved to the brunette boy who was peering into another room behind a wall. It was obvious that they were now in an underground facility with the lights dim from constant use. The area appeared to be interconnecting hangars, housing a mass production of various types of mobile suits never before seen. Though they appeared incomplete, barely covered in armor, there were five varying designs from ground type to flight type to space type, mass produced. Soldiers guarded the area, wearing the same uniform from before, but instead of black and silver, they were of tan and gold color. They carried AK-47s in a rest position as some walked around while others stood firmly in place or chatted with each other.

"Damn," exclaimed Nikolai as he looked at the mobile suits, instantly catching his eye. He looked each one over thoroughly. "I've never seen those kinds before. They don't even look like they're finished yet."

"Cassandra, hand me one of the bombs," said the brunette boy calmly as he held his hand out to the girl. Cassandra complied by unzipping her backpack and gave her one of the discs. He held the disc with his left hand and his handgun with his right. He continued on and said, "Cassandra, you take the right side and plant the bombs on those two generators. I'll take care of the other two on the left side. Nikolai, you provide the distraction. We'll cover for you."

"Aye, aye, captain," responded Nikolai, smirking while giving a mock salute and holding his handguns at the same time. He twirled his guns around in his fingers once while he made his way into the hangar area of the underground facility while the brunette boy and Cassandra followed behind Nikolai, removing the pins from their grenades, then ran to their sides while throwing the grenades towards the nearest guards. The clanking of the grenades caught the guards' attention, but once they recognized what the sounds were, it was too late. The grenades exploded before them, burning and shredding through them. Several bodies caught from the explosions came flying into the air and landed in front of the other guards. Although the explosion and screams of the smoldering guards had caught their attention, they suddenly came into a state of high alert upon seeing the bodies. They hadn't seen the culprits before the explosion and the ever-expanding smoke made it even harder to see. For a moment, there was silence. Of course, the guards knew this was simply the calming before the storm.

Suddenly, two red lasers shot out from the smoke and made their way towards two guards' heads followed by gunshots. Bullets quickly punctured the guard's head, their blood splattering towards the other guards behind them. Immediately afterwards, a Nikolai's silhouette appeared within the smoke just moments before he broke through in a sprint, firing away. The sudden rush caught them off guard as the bullets hit multiple soldiers, causing the others to scramble and fire at Nikolai. The sounds of two more weapon, another handgun and automatic, echoed on either sides of the guards, picking off more of them. This, in turn, caused the guards to fire towards the three directions they were fired upon from.

_End of song (1:52)_

"The factory looks good," said Zechs as he wrote away on the paper on his clipboard, mechanics working away in the background. Not too far away, a tour group was within one of the hangars. He signed and dated at the bottom, then handed the clipboard to the representative as he continued, "Your company is doing an excellent job."

"Thank you. We strive to do our best to meet the Preventers' code for mobile suit factories," said the representative while he signed and dated the paper, smiling from Zechs praise. He returned the clipboard to Zechs and said, "We enjoyed your visit, Officer Marquise."

"I apologize for taking your time," responded Zechs appreciatively as he pulled a carbon copy of the document and handed it to the representative. "We will contact you to arrange the next inspection next year."

"We look forward to it," replied the representative, smiling and bowing, then extending his hand out for a shake.

"Thank you," said Zechs, taking the hand and shaking it. Carrying the clipboard and paperwork with his left hand, he turned towards the gate entrance and started walking. As soon as he was outside of earshot, the representative and monitoring supervisor mechanic started quietly talking to each other.

"Do you think he suspects anything?" asked the supervisor mechanic without looking at the representative, watching Zechs walk further away. The representative simply watched Zechs as well, keeping a friendly facade as he answered, "I doubt it."

Cassandra pressed the combination on the bombs, activating it. She heard footsteps approaching, causing her to point her MP5 at the direction of the sound with her left hand. As she completed the bomb's activation, she pulled the trigger, shooting the three soldiers without even looking. She got up and slowly approached Nikolai, firing at all the soldiers she saw. She shouted, "They're set, Sehne!"

Nikolai took his time, using the scope and laser sight as he aimed his handguns at two soldiers' foreheads. He smiled and pulled the trigger. Within a second, the bullets bore through the soldiers' heads, splattering blood on the wall behind them. They fired their automatics randomly as they fell to the ground, dead.

"The history of Mobile Suits and Construction Suits was a time of innovation and ingenuity," continued the tour guide while she led Elen and the rest of the tour group around the hangar. Many "ooh" and "ahh" was heard among the group as they passed the construction mobile suits within a few meters away from them. The tour guide had told them that out of safety, they would be unable to come closer to the suits without the proper clearance. Though, she assured them that she would take them to a suit that they can explore inside and out. "Many years before suits of today were ever created; many people believed bi-pedal machines were quite impractical. They commonly believed that if such a machine were to fall, it would be unable to get up on their own. Another problem that they saw was the amount of power such machines required. There were many failed attempts during that period. It was as if such an idea was doomed to failure until the invention of the fusion reactor and the inventive mind of Tammy Knight. Bi-pedal machines became a reality."

She stopped before a lone suit, sitting bare and untouched by the mechanics. Everyone that stood before it could see almost every inner workings of the suit as well as its cockpit. She smiled to them and continued, "Much like the construction suits you see before you, the first bi-pedal machines were merely open frames that housed the proper mechanics and carried its pilot. A few construction companies and federal governments used them due to the fact that at the time, they were considered to be quite costly and too new. As years passed, their popularity increased thanks to the renewal of outer space construction and exploration. At the time, there were no colonies floating around Earth. Many satellites and a lone space station were what occupied such spaces in the past. There were several space stations created in hopes to create a colony to attract space tourism. They, unfortunately, failed. This led to the decrease of interest in what they use to call the "Space Race." Fortunately, within a year after the creation of bi-pedal machinery, the Space Race was once again revitalized, giving birth to the After Colony era. Our ancestors finally saw the possible uses the bi-pedal machines can serve. The ambidextrous features of the hands and free movement were far superior to its former predecessor; a simple robotic arm controlled from a shuttle. Not only were these bi-pedal machines capable of carrying the necessary tools for the job, but also the necessary equipment to sustain its wearer for long periods of time. And-"

"And in After Colony 173, the first mobile suit was created," interrupted Elen with a monotone voice. Her voice was that of a young lady's, yet her tone sounded far more mature then she appeared. The other tourists had stopped and looked at Elen, while she blankly looked at the tour guide with a slight disdain in her eyes.

"That's right!" exclaimed the tour guide cheerfully as she looked at Elen with a smile, not really understanding what Elen's point was. She was simply glad that Elen had said something. She felt a sense of pride that this 'student' had some knowledge about what she was talking about.

Elen continued to blankly look at the tour guide as she continued on and said, "Unlike the first bi-pedal machines, this and the others after it were created as weapons of war."

The tour guide's face furrowed. Elen's facade was so convincing that the tour guide and the others were caught by surprise by then sudden display of emotion. The tourists looked at Elen, then to the tour guide, then back again while the tour guide searched for words to respond as she began to say, "I..."

"A war to suit the foundation's greed of money and power," interrupted Elen once again. This time, her monotone voice was less fierce. The body language and facial expression of the tour guide made it obvious that she didn't know anything. Elen saw this. "A foundation called Romefeller. The very foundation in which this company once belonged to!"

_With "Mission Accomplished" by Yasou Uragami playing in the background_

Suddenly, the ground shook violently as a beam exploded through from the ground outside, throwing plaster and dusts everywhere. Above the coughing of the tour group, a siren began to emit while people's running footsteps and shouting could be heard. Elen looked towards the direction where the hole was created. Despite a wall of dust obstructing her view, she heard the sounds of boosters on mobile suits blast through behind the dust. She continued to look on as the dust began to settle, finally seeing three pairs of mobile suit eyes illuminating behind visors.

The tour guide finally opened her eyes and looked around, still suffering from coughing uncontrollably due to abundant amount of smoke looming about. She heard the words "mobile suits" among the shouting of the technicians, but didn't understand. She knew the blaring alarm meant trouble and the procedure she was to follow was to refer to the emergency protocols card she was required to carry. She quickly reached into her uniform's breast pocket, pulling out a card in red protective plastic. She struggled with the plastic for a moment before pulling the red, black and yellow card out, and read it.

"Alright, guys! Let's move on out of here! Is everyone okay? Let's have a body check!" she said, attempting to show courage before the rattled tourists. She held a finger out and pointed to each one as she began to count each tourist. She paused for a moment, counting one short before recounting again. She was one short again. Her eyes looked at each tourist as she attempted to remember each one and thought of who might be missing. Then, it dawned on her. "Hey… Where's that girl…?"

In a stairwell leading down into the underground facility opposite of where Sehne, Cassandra and Nikolai had entered from, there were a trail of dead soldiers sprawled about on the stairs. Below, Elen stooped as she exerted an upper-cut to a soldier's stomach, causing him to cough out once before going unconscious. She caught the soldier before flipping a knife out from under her uniform and slitting the soldier's throat. She let the soldier's corpse fall to the ground, spilling a puddle of blood underneath her.

Despite the intense flames and heat, she walked into the hangar, watching some soldiers struggle with hoses to put out the flames. She noticed the large gash on the floor that Sehne had made with the beam rifle when he had fired upon the soldiers earlier. Blood splatters were seen around the gash, giving her a clue in what had happened. She looked up towards the racks of mobile suits, noticing each one were inoperable due to the intent of the explosion. But, something had caught her eye. To her right, there seemed a wall badly damaged from the explosion, but as she further studied the damaged wall, she noticed there was a hidden room with a mobile suit behind it.

The moment the rumbling from the explosion had begun, Zechs instinctively dropped to the ground and buried his face against his left arm. As the shaking subsided, he lifted himself up and looked back, noticing smoke bellowing all over the factory, alarms blaring while workers scurried around, shouting to each other. He narrowed his eyes cautiously. This all seemed wrong.

"What in the world is going on!?" he asked himself as he gritted his teeth. Before he could assess the situation any further, he noticed the representative run out of the office with two other men in suits, meeting up with factory uniformed workers with MP5s in hand. They appeared to exchange words before the representative looked around and took notice of Zechs, pointing at him and obviously shouting orders to the men with machine guns. The men quickly responded, pointing their weapons at him and began to open fire in which Zechs jumped behind his car for cover.

Zechs pulled out a handgun from his coat pocket, waiting for a moment before jumping up and returning fire, then jumped into his car. Amidst the rain of bullets flying by and hitting portions of the car, he started the vehicle and stepped on the gas pedal, causing the car to take off. By the time the men had reached the gate, Zechs was well out of reach.

_End of song_

Within the shadows of the large room, the young woman continued to sit back against her chair with the moon still shining behind her through the window. A buzzing beep from the screen on her desk suddenly called for her attention. She held out a hand a pressed a button, activating the screen and displaying a soldier in salute. "What is it?"

"I apologize for the interruption, ma'am, but I have disturbing news," responded the soldier as he lowered his hand from the salute, letting it drop to his side while he stood straight stiffly.

"Go on," said the young woman calmly.

"Ma'am, we have received reports that the undercover mobile suit factory is under enemy attack. The remaining survivors are requesting for back up," he said while he pulled up a sheet of paper before him. He read it as he said, "We have yet to identify those responsible, but it's been reported that over ninety percent of the factory has been destroyed. It has also been reported that three of the new mobile suits have been taken."

"And the experimental one?" asked the young woman as her hands clenched the arm of her chair slightly before loosening them.

"Its status is unknown," said the soldier uneasily.

"Is it them?" asked the woman to herself in a mumble. The young woman paused for a moment before saying, "Very well, then. We must assume that we have lost it as well. Send a platoon for assistance. It may be time to release our attack dog upon them."

"Maam?" asked the soldier, not understanding her words.

"The curtains have been lifted earlier than we have anticipated. We must not be left behind. Send our first player onto the stage."

"But, ma'am, the Gundam is not fully completed yet!" exclaimed the soldier with concern. "It has not been properly equipped!"

"It doesn't matter," responded the young woman calmly. Though still obscured by shadows, a smirk came across the young woman's face. "Now, hurry before we lose our place. Of course, don't forget the leash."

Elen entered the gaping hole in the wall only to be met with darkness. Despite that, she could feel the stuffiness of the small room she was in. She instinctively reached for a light switch to her right, pressing a large button that triggered the remaining functioning lights to come to life, revealing an incomplete Gundam before her. Wires and tubes of all sorts were attached to the Gundam in its bare state with armor was barely found except for the cockpit and sections that integrated the internal mechanics of the Gundam with the armor. Other than that, its skeletal frame, hydraulics, pistons, wirings, joints and artificial muscles were in plain view for anyone to see. Even its two fusion reactors located near the center of its chest and back were obvious to the naked eye. On its back, attached to the Gundam, itself, were four skeletal frames shaped like bird wings with boosters attached. In the deep light, a large green orb shined brightly at its chest as it protruded out with large, circular vents connecting to it on both sides.

As Elen looked up at the Gundam blankly before looking to her left, noticing a large, incomplete weapon that resembled the Tallgeese III's mega cannon without armor. She looked back up at the Gundam and slightly narrowed her eyes.

_With "When the Dragon Swims, Everything Ends" by Yasou Uragami playing in the background_

"Sehne, where is she?!" exclaimed Nikolai as he piloted his mobile suit, dark blue in color and thinly shaped compared to a Leo, into twirling away to dodge a rocket, then returning fire upon the truck that fired it, riddling it with holes. As his mobile suit righted itself and hovered, he looked to his left towards where Sehne was, saying, "She could have failed, you know. It happens."

"No," said Sehne frankly as he aimed his mobile suit's beam rifle at some construction mobile suits firing at his mobile suit with gatlings and beam rifles. He pulled the trigger calmly after locking on upon each target, destroying the cockpits and their pilots with a single shot for each mobile suit. "I refuse to believe that. Not just yet."

Cassandra's mobile suit walked back slowly as it would send a small burst of fire at some enemy construction mobile suits and tanks, then pausing repeatedly, conserving ammo in the process while destroying the enemy. "Have a little more faith on her, Nikolai."

"Oh, I have faith on her, alright," responded Nikolai. His mobile suit suddenly dipped down to the ground, then boosted forward towards a construction mobile suit. He pulled the levers of his controls back, causing the mobile to stop quickly and hover, while it pointed its gun at the construction mobile suit's cockpit at point blank range and fired. "I have faith that she really doesn't need us to wait for her to escape with us. She can do it on her own and catch up."

Suddenly, they all heard their radars give buzzing beep sounds to warn them of objects flying towards them causing them to look towards the direction the alarm called for their attention and noticed five mobile suits flying towards their direction. Nikolai gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes as he said, "Oh, great. More of them."

"Brace yourselves just a little longer!" commanded Sehne calmly, but urgently. His mobile suit hovered in the air, aiming its beam rifle as the incoming enemy mobile suits came closer into view.

The enemy mobile suits didn't appear to decrease their speed as they came closer and closer dangerously. In fact, they increased their speed as they aimed their own weapons in preparation for attack. But, to Sehne's, Cassandra's and Nikolai's surprise, as they came within a few meters away from their opponents, a large green and yellow beam surrounded by blue lightning pierced through from the ground and engulfed them until they exploded.

Nikolai, followed by the others soon after, looked down through the gaping hole with wide eyes to see the incomplete Gundam toting the incomplete weapon in its hands, smoke bellowing out of the barrel. A window popped up with Elen's face before each of their screens. Her blank expression remained as she calmly said, "Enemies destroyed."

The Gundam bent down slightly to one knee, spreading its skeletal wings on its back, causing the boosters attached to the joints to angle a certain way and light up with bright green vernier. The Gundam jumped slightly before the wings' boosters took control and lifted it off the ground. It joined up with the other mobile suits as Sehne responded, "Good job, Elen. I see you've found yourself something special."

"No time for celebration yet," Cassandra quickly cut in. "It looks like we've got more coming."

"Indeed," replied Sehne as he assessed the situation while looking at his radar. "It seems we've stirred a hornet's nest."

Elen narrowed her eyes and focused as the Gundam pointed its weapon at the incoming enemy mobile suits. The barrel began to glow green and yellow with blue lightning dancing about while making a crackling sound. A few seconds passed, but before the enemy mobile suits could get as close as the ones before them, the large yellow and green beam with blue lightning launched out of the barrel of the Gundam's weapon. Five mobile suits were quickly engulfed while six managed to move out of the way in time.

"A rail cannon?!" exclaimed Nikolai, but before anyone could reply, the enemy mobile suits pulled out their beam sabers as they came closer, firing away with their beam rifles with their other hands.

Elen's Gundam let go of the rail cannon with its right hand, holding onto the weapon with its left, and grabbed a beam saber from its left hip with its free hand. A red/purple beam illuminated from the saber upon activation.

"Split up!" ordered Sehne, all four suits moving in different directions. "Let's finish these guys off, then we can get out of here."

Nikolai smirked, responding, "Sounds like a plan. Let's do it!"

"Roger that," came Elen's light, yet focused, voice over the radio loud and clear as his suit flew up into the air towards one of the four remaining enemy suits, firing two shots at it only to have it dodged by the enemy and counter-attacked.

Cassandra's suit ran by debris and wreckage for cover against her opponent's fire, returning fire as it ran through each opening to get to the next debris and wreckage. The enemy suit, though agile due to the fact that it was a flight type, was shot in the left shoulder, disabling the associated arm. Electricity sparked from the damage before the pilot inside routed the power away from that arm. But, it was useless as the enemy suit was shot in the cockpit, smoke coming out of Sehne's suit's barrel. As if switching partners, Cassandra's suit pointed past Sehne's suit and fired at the enemy suit targeting Sehne, badly damaging the armor to the point that the suit lost all propulsion and crashed to the ground. Cassandra looked towards Sehne's suit as she said, "These guys are pretty good."

"Quit dodging, you bastard!" shouted Nikolai, obvious frustrated at the fact that he's not laying any damage at his opponent as they continued to engage fire at each other, flying by Elen's Gundam.

Elen's Gundam blocked her opponent's jabs and slices towards the Gundam, returning its own counter-attacks of jabs and slices as well. As the enemy suit attempted to slice down towards the Gundam's head again, Elen maneuvered her right controller while pushing the left controller forward and maneuvering it as well, causing the Gundam to deflect the attack and move its left side forward while ramming its rail cannon into the stomach of the enemy mobile suit. With the enemy pilot being ajar from the sudden harsh impact, the Gundam continued its assault by twisting away from its opponent and bring its beam saber forward into a horizontal slash, slicing through the cockpit. The Gundam spun around quickly, catching Nikolai's opponent by the cockpit as well.

_End of song_

"Hey! That was mine!" exclaimed Nikolai, frustrated at Elen.

"Good job," said Sehne, maneuvering his suit around, getting ready to take off with its boosters. "Now, let's get out of here."

But before anyone else could comply, their radar went off once again. But, what was more surprising was that their enemy had arrived almost instantaneously after setting off their radars.

"What the…" trailed off Nikolai as he looked at the mobile suit before them, obviously commenting at it's appearance. Even Elen had a slightly surprised expression within her glare towards it.

_With "Predictable" by Good Charlotte playing in the background_

What lay before them in one bended knee and crouching was a skeletal frame of a Gundam much like Elen's, incomplete without its exterior armor platings. A green orb, smaller than Elen's Gundam's, lay on its chest, yellow slitted vents at both sides of it almost looking like sharp claws. A maroon "goatee" lay at its chin while its skeletal wings looked to more that of a bat's, demonic in its own right. Steam expelled from its cheek vents as the Gundam eyed the four suits menacingly.

Ending Credits

Bandai Entertainment

Sunrise Entertainment

Original story by Katsuyuki Sumizawa

Original story directed by Masashi Ikeda

_Old grudges give rise to a need for revenge. With the growing threat nearing, Relena and the Preventers are forced into a position that very well may alter the course of history once again, while a new strength awakens. Will it be for the good of mankind and peace or their undoing? In a world with a long history of battles, can peace truly survive? Or is peace truly just an ideal world in which we fantasize and strive for, yet will never achieve? And what will the Gundam Pilots whom have fought so hard to achieve and maintain this peace do? Find out next time in Gundam Wing: Zero Factor, Episode 2: Ruler of Earth._


End file.
